


End Of The Dream

by AlaraKitan



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Embedded Video, Fan Edit, Other, Video, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraKitan/pseuds/AlaraKitan
Summary: Fan video tribute to Alara Kitan in the 10th Episode of The Orville titled Firestorm. Not all clips from that episode but most of them are. Dark themes and dark music as well as a bit of violence. Enjoy.





	End Of The Dream

**Song** : End Of The Dream

**Artist** : Evanescence

**Album** : Synthesis (2017)

Alternate Link to Same Video for Those Who Are Region Locked


End file.
